


See You, Doctor

by HGGoods



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 大战过后，小蜘蛛决定去探一次博士的监。





	See You, Doctor

大战过后，Peter遍体鳞伤的回到家，挂在Aunt May身上。那个善良的女人在他耳边轻声的安慰着，听到了这个声音，Peter几乎觉得就像什么事情都没有发生过一样。他看着手里的有机鸡蛋——他竟然还拿着鸡蛋。Peter似乎从自己头脑里听到了这么一句感叹。

他们相拥了一会儿，Peter勉强咧开嘴笑了一下，撕裂的疼痛让他的表情有点扭曲。

“我有点饿。”Peter说，他下意识的挠头，胳膊上的肌肉抽搐着抗议，“但是不要肉丸。”

Aunt May像往常一样笑了起来。

除了身上的伤，除了外面的大街上的一片狼藉，除了奥斯本大楼零碎的残砖瓦砾，除了电视里循环播放的——这次袭击事件的始作俑者已经被逮捕，Curt Connors博士已经被逮捕。除了这些以外，其他的都他妈的该死的正常。

Peter觉得眼眶有些肿胀，他明明没有伤到眼睛。

他和Aunt May坐到沙发上，那个细心的女人帮他清理伤口，他本来想拒绝的，他只是该洗个澡，让那些伤口和淤青在冰冷的水里泡一泡——那才是他经常做的。他可以看到有细小的血丝溶进水里，瓷白的浴缸和一丝丝凝固的血丝形成鲜明的对比。每到这时候，Peter总会觉得这样可以把已经过去的伤痛统统洗干净，既是忘记了什么，又是时刻提醒着他。

最后Aunt May在他身上贴了无数个创可贴和纱布之后才放Peter回到房间。Peter躺在床上，头脑里不断循环着电视里新闻的声音，Curt Connors博士已经被逮捕。

Curt Connors博士已经被逮捕。

他以为是Aunt May没有关掉电视，跑到客厅里看的时候却发现已经一片漆黑，那些声音就像刻在他脑子里一样，某个神经不断的按着播放键。他试图停止，但是无果。

Peter Parker失眠了。他睁着眼睛盯着老旧的天花板看了一夜，上面贴着的壁纸已经脱落大半，剩下斑驳的在上面努力支撑着。他想起了最后再挂在奥斯本大楼上的时候，那个男人几乎是拼了命的拽住了他的胳膊。Peter看着他的右臂渐渐脱落，就像被捏碎的饼干。但是最后，他伸出了左手。

Curt Connors博士已经被逮捕。

在他说Peter孑然一身，亲人纷纷离他而去的时候，Peter发誓他看到了那个男人眼中的某种情绪，他发誓。但是Peter那个时候窒息着，脸部通红，除了那个一闪而过的异样以外，Peter不确定那时候的自己是否还在思考。他从不在意谁对他说自己是那个孤独的男孩。大部分了解Peter的人都会以为他叔叔的死是他最不敢接触的地方，但是因为他叔叔，他才成为了蜘蛛侠。

那并不是一个被埋葬起来的带刺的秘密，那是可以激励Peter成长的因素。

那个绿色的残忍的大家伙是不会理解这种事情的。但是Peter认为，Connors博士是明白的。

Curt Connors博士已经被逮捕。

Curt Connors博士已经被逮捕。

Curt Connors博士已经被逮捕。

...

Peter醒来的时候已经中午了，他身上大部分的伤都好了，这归于他那逆天的恢复能力。太阳已经慢悠悠的爬到了天空中间，Peter透着窗户看了看外面——他家离市中心太远，几乎没有受到那场大战的任何影响。外面还是有小孩在草坪上滚来滚去，遛狗的年轻人穿着跑步鞋从房子前面的小路跑过，年轻的夫妻推着婴儿车甜蜜的交谈——

什么都没变。

冲着窗户往外看的Peter看到了Aunt May倒垃圾的身影，他冲着她打招呼。

Aunt May催促他下来：“今天中午我们吃肉丸子。”

“我昨天说了不要肉丸。”Peter回应。但是Aunt May没有理会他，只是边笑边摇头。

Curt Connors博士已经被逮捕。

Peter没去参加Stacy队长的葬礼，他应该去的。他关掉手机，不去上课，也没有去周末的葬礼。他不应该去的。

他还有另一个地方想去。

==

“你跟Curt Connors是什么关系。”

填写探视表格的时候，坐在防弹玻璃后面的工作人员问道。

“呃，我是，我是他的学生。”Peter说道，他手里还抱着滑板，头发永远是没梳好一样的凌乱。

那个工作人员上下打量着他，似乎一副不信的样子。“Curt Connors是大学老师吧。你才多大，十六？”

“我是今年夏天Oscorp的实习生。”Peter局促的说道——他知道实习生名单里面没有他的名字，他只记得他拿走的那个牌子上的奇怪名字——Rodrigo Guevara。

“重复一遍你的名字。”工作人员明显在搜索实习生的名单，Peter硬着头皮说了一下自己的名字，他刚才真不应该把自己的真名报上去。

“呃，Peter Parker。”那里面没有他，没有几秒，那个人就会搜出来。他就会被赶出去，他回头看了一下两个戳在门口的警察，面无表情的瞪着他。

“Pe-ter，Par-Ker。”那个人重复了一遍。

Peter咽了咽口水，他应该能干掉那两个警察——嘿，他在想什么！他不会在这里掏出蜘蛛侠的头套套上的，他不会这么做。似乎时间像过了一个世纪那么长，那个工作人员终于说道：“找到了。Peter Parker。市中心科技高中？”

Peter点头如捣蒜。

然后工作人员对比了一下Peter和上面的照片，冲那个两个门神一样的家伙挥了挥手：“让他进去。”

他并不应该在实习名单上的。

通过层层铁门，Peter看到了在最里面那件牢房的Connors博士。身后的两个狱警对他说，明天他就不会在这里了，他将会转到级别更高的监狱。Peter瞪大了眼睛看着那两个狱警，一时间不知道说什么来表达自己的惊讶。

“进去吧。”其中一个狱警说，“你有十五分钟。”

Curt Connors博士已经被逮捕。

玻璃对面的博士显得比几天前视频里的他更加憔悴。他只是坐在那里，甚至都没有看着Peter。后者有点焦急的戳着玻璃上的电话，他想喝博士说点什么。但是究竟说什么呢。

他敲了半天，一直低着头的博士才拿起电话，Peter可以看到他下巴上几天没有刮的胡茬，和满脸的疲惫。

“嘿，博士。”Peter先开了口。虽然他完全不知道接下来要说什么。

“Peter。”博士说道，他看着Peter的双眼，拿着电话的手突然颤抖起来。“你父亲……”

“我爸爸？”

“……”

“我爸爸什么！？”Peter不可抑制的站了起来，电话线绷紧，他几乎拽断那东西。

“对不起，Peter。”博士低声说道，说着他就要挂断电话。

Peter抢在前面拦住了他：“先别，等一下！”

博士的手一顿，又拿起了电话。

Peter坐了回去，把脸靠近那块防弹玻璃。他示意博士也靠近一点，Connors以为他要小声说些什么，博士的鼻尖几乎要靠到了玻璃上。Peter几乎可以看清楚他眼睛里细小的血丝。

然后Peter轻轻的在博士嘴那里的玻璃上亲了一下。

动作轻到离远一点就几乎看不出来的程度。但是Connors博士看的一清二楚，他神色惊讶，那个年轻的……那个年轻的男孩……

“See you，Doctor。”

Peter最后说道。

他知道，大概以后就再也见不到他了吧。谁知道那些个叫什么SHIELD的地方会把他转移到哪个鬼地方，不过应该是他一辈子也不知道的地方吧。也许钢铁侠会给他建一个专门的监狱。哦，钢铁侠。

==

两个月以后。

“嘿，Spidey！”

当Peter看到一个戴着眼罩的黑人朝他走过来的时候，天空中神盾那个巨大的会飞的怪物正对着他头顶的时候，Peter放弃了他两个月前的想法。

“你想加入SHIELD么？”

“当然！！！”Peter急忙忙说道，似乎意识到答应的太快了，Peter慢吞吞的说，“呃，我是说，先让我考虑考虑。”


End file.
